Alternate Reality: Monsters
by Celeste5502
Summary: When an evil witch kidnaps four of our heroes and transforms them into monstrosities for her island, all of them will have to figure out some way to outwit the witch and release them and her other transformed creatures from her spell.
1. Prologue: Once and For All

Prologue: Once and For All

Somewhere far off in the waters of the Dimension of the Gods, there was a strange island enshrouded within a deep bank of fog and perpetual darkness caused by dark storm clouds that constantly hovered over it. The island was almost entirely covered in twisted, gnarled trees, save for one derelict grey mansion that stood on the very peak of the island.

Inside of the mansion, three people sat inside of what looked like a dining room. From one end of the room to the other stood a long table covered by a torn white cloth decorated with two silver candelabras that created the only sources of light. Running along the walls of the room were shelves stocked with various jars containing strange items such as _Eye of Newt_ and _Tail of Dog._

At the head of the table was a woman with long, black hair and deep black eyes wearing a pointy black witch's hat with a red sash wrapped right above its brim, a black evening gown that was torn at the bottom, a long black cape fastened together with a red bat pin, and red high heels. Sitting on her lap was a little black dragon that let out small smoke rings of happiness as she delicately stroked it.

The woman looked around at the two people who sat on either side of her: a young man clad in black save for a red cape on his shoulder with blond hair and deeply tanned skin, and a strangely cute girl with long blue hair and deep red eyes wearing a long red cloak. "So, then…you two are claiming that you have the perfect little specimens which I could use to become my next monstrosities?"

"_Oui_, Mees Belladonna," the guy, Resheph, grinned. "Zees leetle cheeldren are protectors ev zeir dimension weeth great powers who hev been quite annoying es for some time."

"And we would be very, very grateful if you'd cast some of your wonderful powers on those brats and get rid of them once and for all," the girl, Susiros, concluded.

"I see…" Belladonna said. "So in exchange for getting rid of those pests for you, what exactly will I get?"

"You weel get some more ev ze leetle monstrosities you lev so much, ev course," Resheph said.

"And you'll also be fully assured that the location of this island where you keep said monstrosities remains a secret to those higher-up powers in our world that want to arrest you and send your pets back home," Susiros said, giving her a sickly sweet smile. "I mean, we _could_ accidentally let that little detail slip if you refuse to do it…all it'd take is one letter to the Kingrah police, and it'd be bye bye, Island of Monstrosities."

Belladonna glared at Susiros. "You're quite a nasty bargainer, aren't you?" She let out a loud pitch laugh which made her dragon jump off of her lap. "I adore that kind of evilness in a person. All right, I'll hunt them down, take them in, and make them mine."

"_Merci,_ Mees Witch!" Resheph clapped his hands together with delight. He pulled a custom portal box out from under his cape and placed it down on the ground. He zapped a small spark into its 

opening and a light shot out that formed a portal leading directly into his throne room. "Now, zen, Susiros hes ze photos ev zees leetle brats in her cloak somewhere, end she'll leave zem en ze table for you." He turned and walked back into his gloomy castle.

"Perfect," Belladonna smiled. She stood up and turned towards the door behind her. "I'll just go get my wand and start making my preparations." She opened the door and walked out of the room, with her pet dragon floating out after her.

"Thank you oh so much," Susiros called after her. "We thought you'd see things our way."

She walked around the table towards the portal. Once there, she reached inside of her cloak and started frisking around it for something. "Where are they, where are they…" she muttered to herself.

"Susiros, come on!" Resheph yelled at her through the portal.

Susiros looked up at the portal and called back, "I'm coming! Sheesh!" As she did, she finally found the photos and pulled them out of her cloak.

She didn't notice that two of them had escaped her grasp and now fell down underneath a chair, hidden from sight.

Without looking back, Susiros placed the photos in her hand onto the table and stepped through the portal. Once she was through it, the portal shrank down and both it and its box vanished.

Belladonna re-entered the room, now holding a long, pointed reddish stick in her hand. She walked over to the table and picked up the four photographs that laid there. She stared at them for a moment, with her dragon looking over her shoulder at them as well, grinning nastily. "Hmm…I've got ideas coming on for what I could make these four already…" she murmured. She clapped her hands together with delight. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Chapter One: Gone Up in Smoke

Chapter One: Gone Up in Smoke

It was another beautiful Saturday in Domino. Since they had some free time, the six heroes had decided that they would meet up at the abandoned warehouse to get in some more practice for any impending evil. This time, however, they decided that instead of flying there all the way, they would walk a little as an attempt to maintain an image of normalcy.

At this moment, Téa was walking down the streets of town, heading towards Yugi's house where most of them had agreed to meet. Kaiba had planned on simply following them partway in his limo ("Cause god forbid he's actually seen in public wit us," Joey had said). Now, she heard the sound of rapid footsteps behind her and turned around to see Joey and Tristan approaching, caught up in yet another one of their fights as Joey was gripping Tristan in a firm chokehold.

Téa shook her head and asked them, "What are you two fighting over this time?"

"Would you believe dis guy had de nerve ta wake me up by shovin' me right offa my bed?!" Joey yelled out.

"How else could I get you up?!" Tristan shot back. "You were snoring so loudly that I was shocked your neighbors weren't calling to complain about some engine going off in your place!"

Joey tightened his grip and replied, "Ya shouldn't really be insultin' someone dat's got de upper hand on ya."

Bakura walked up to them at that moment and stared at the two. "How have you two been able to walk down the street like that?" he asked.

"I dunno; it's like I'm carrying a load of bricks with this oaf on my back," Tristan said.

"Dude, did you just hear a single word dat I said?!" Joey yelled at him.

As the four continued walking down the street, they approached the Kaiba Corporation, where Kaiba was observing them from one of his windows, waiting until they passed so that he could go down to his limo and follow them. Across the street, a booth had been set up where a mysterious young woman wearing a long, black cloak with a hood that covered up her face sat with a crystal ball and a pointed reddish stick placed directly in front of her.

She looked up and watched the four teens that went by. Smiling to herself, she murmured, "There you four are."

She then rose up her voice and started chanting out,

_Future and past, together at last,_

_Thanks to the gift which I possess._

_Come one, come all, and gaze into my ball,_

_See what's coming for you, without having to guess._

Téa glanced over at the booth. The woman caught her gaze and smiled. "Come now, my dear, why don't you see what the future has in store for you?" she called out, making a 'come hither' sign with her index finger.

Intrigued, Téa walked over to the booth. As the guys followed behind her, Bakura whispered into her ear, "Téa, forgive me for saying this, but as I am an actual psychic, I don't think speaking to this woman would be a good use of your time."

"Oh, I don't really think so either; this is just for fun," she assured him. "And if she tries to take anything from me, then I promise I'll just walk away."

The four stopped in front of the booth. The woman indicated the crystal ball and told Téa, "Now then, my dear, would you please place your hand onto it? Just so it can get a sense of who you are and a much better reading of your future."

Téa nodded and placed one hand onto the crystal ball.

"And, come to think of it, perhaps a little bit of information about you from your friends wouldn't hurt as well," the woman added. "Could the rest of you please…"

Bakura reluctantly placed one hand onto the crystal ball as well. Joey took Tristan out of his chokehold and the two of them also placed their hands on it.

"Mmm-hmm…yes…I see…" the woman said, gazing into the non-covered parts of the ball. She delicately picked up the stick at its non-pointed end. "Yes…perfect…I can see that in your future…"

The woman suddenly stood up, knocking her chair over, and pointed her stick at the four. "You children shall belong to me!"

Kaiba watched from his window as a cloud of black smoke suddenly burst up and completely engulfed the booth and the people standing at it. Once the smoke cleared away, everything-the booth, the woman, and the four children-were gone.

He stared down at the empty space for one moment, and then sighed. "This is going to lead to more insanity, I just know it…" he murmured.

* * *

When Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura awoke, they found themselves chained to the wall of what appeared to be a small, empty attic, with a stairway that led downstairs in one corner. The only source of light was a small, circular window above them which revealed a darkened, forest-like area outside that occasionally lit up due to a flash of lightning.

"What de-where are we?" Joey asked, looking around the place.

"You're in my home, dear little children," someone said from the stairway. The woman from the booth came walking up into the attic. Now the hood had been put down, revealing a woman with long, black hair and dark eyes who'd put a black witch's hat with a red sash tied above its brim on. Perched on her shoulder was a tiny black dragon that let out a small roar at them.

"Well, whoever you are, you made a bad choice wit kidnapping us," Joey said. He pointed a finger out at her and tried to fire a beam of green magic.

All that came out was a measly spark which sputtered and died.

The woman shook her head. "Don't bother, you stupid human," she said. "All magic on my island is rendered completely useless-except for yours truly's, of course."

The four were shocked for a moment, but Joey quickly said, "Awright, den-plan B." He shut his eyes and shifted his arms into muscle-enhanced, diamond-like ones which easily ripped the chains off of the walls.

The woman watched, completely unphased, as he proceeded to free his friends from their chains as well. The four stood up and faced her directly. "Okay, whoever you are-get ready ta meet our wrath!" Joey said, pointing a diamond finger at her.

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "Correction, human-get ready to face my wrath." She pointed out her reddish stick at him and started chanting out,

_Shifting, twisting, transforming,_

_Turning away from humanities,_

_Fangs, claws, see-through, paws,_

_Create now my new monstrosities!_

A ray of red light shot out of the wand and engulfed the four. They froze almost completely in its beam. A strange, wrenching feeling shot through their bodies, and they felt themselves shifting slightly.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Joey yelled out. He glanced down at his hands and saw, to his absolute horror, some brown fur was starting to appear on them.

Tristan let out a scream of pain as he felt something like nails burst out of his neck.

Téa covered up her mouth and winced as she felt two of her front teeth become long and pointed.

And Bakura stared in horror at his hands as they started becoming translucent.

All throughout the island, one who was there could have heard four horrifying screams and one roar of evil laughter coming directly from the mansion on its peak.


	3. Chapter Two: Belladonna

Chapter Two: Belladonna

Yugi Muto was standing at the front of his grandpa's Game Shop, leaning against the store window and looking down the street frequently, expecting his friends to come up it pretty soon.

_It's getting late, _Yugi thought. _What's taking them so long?_

Behind the shop, a portal suddenly appeared and out jumped a kid who looked like Pharaoh except for his orange-tan skin, with an extremely panicked look in his violet eyes. He dashed around to the front of the store, letting the portal shut behind him, and was about to go inside when he skidded to a stop upon seeing Yugi. "Yug!" he cried out.

Yugi looked up at him, startled. "Spencer?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Yugi, thank the gods you're here," Spencer replied with a sigh of relief. "Where are the others?"

"Well, they were supposed to come here a little while ago so that we could go to the warehouse and practice our…gifts, but for some reason, they're not here yet," Yugi said.

Fear returned to Spencer's face. "Shoot, shoot, _shoot…_" he cried out.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, c'mon," Spencer said, grabbing his wrist and yanking him down the street. "We need to go find them before-"

Suddenly, a black limo drove up and skidded to a stop in front of Yugi and Spencer. The two watched as the back door to the limo opened and Seto Kaiba stepped out. He looked at Spencer and said, "Let me guess-another psycho from your world got out to get us, correct?"

Spencer stared. "How did you know that?"

"Because you're a little late; whoever this freak was took your other four friends away already."

"WHAT?" Spencer yelled. "You saw them get kidnapped and didn't do squat about it?!"

"Would you really have wanted me to use by Blue Eyes essence in the middle of the street?" Kaiba shot back.

"What'd the person look like?" Yugi asked.

"Their face was hidden by a cheap black cloak," Kaiba replied. "The only distinguishing item he or she had was some pointed red stick that they apparently used to harness their…powers."

"Kaiba, I can assure you, you're not going to drop dead if you say the word 'magic'," Spencer rolled his eyes. "Now c'mon, we have to get to the warehouse _now_." He pushed Kaiba back into the limo and yanked Yugi inside of it. Once he'd yanked the door shut, the limo sped on down the street towards the Domino docks.

* * *

"Okay, what exactly is going on here?" Kaiba asked. The three were standing in the abandoned warehouse, their 'headquarters' of sorts.

"Our portal tracking devices recently discovered that one of our most dangerous and insane criminals just came into this world and went back out with four others, all of whom were apparently magical beings from here," Spencer explained, trying hard not to completely freak out. "This nutcase is a witch named Belladonna Lamia."

"A witch?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

Spencer nodded. "In our world, witches are evil females who don't have any Duel Monster guardian whatsoever; they have their own powers aligned with the pure darkness and villainy in our world. Said powers are usually harnessed through the 'stick' Kaiba described, simply known as a wand." His eyes narrowed. "Belladonna is one of the most horrifically powerful witches; she has her own little island where she keeps the creations of her magic."

"What do you mean, 'creations'?" Yugi asked fearfully.

Spencer looked down. "Belladonna likes to transform people into…monstrosities, as she calls them."

"Monstrosities?" Kaiba repeated. Yugi couldn't reply; he was too horrified to speak.

"You know-werewolves, phantoms, vampires…creatures like that."

"Wait, but…the guys have magic powers and such, so they should be able to get away, right?" Yugi asked.

"Wrong," Spencer replied. "Belladonna is so powerful that she's nullified the ability for anybody to use plain old magic on her island. And once someone has been turned into a monstrosity, their special abilities are rendered useless as well."

"Oh, no…" Yugi whispered.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Kaiba said, rolling his eyes. "Open up whatever portal we need and take us to that island."

Spencer shook his head. "I can't," he replied. "Belladonna's island is completely untraceable thanks to all the nice little spells and such she's put up around it."

Suddenly, a portal opened up right behind him. He whipped around to see Resheph glaring at him through the portal from the inside of his throne room.

"You?" Yugi cried.

Spencer held out one hand at Resheph, letting it glow with gold magic. "Rishi, I am _really _not in the mood for you right now!" he snapped.

"Darn, zat ees too bad," Resheph shook his head. "Because eef you were nice, Ah was going to tell you where Belladonna's island ees."

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "And how exactly did you know we needed to find Belladonna?"

"Okay, Ah weel confess-Ah sent her to take your friends away to become her newest monstrosities, _bet_, as you can see, ze weetch decided to let eh few ev zem remain here." He snarled. "End eef she won't hold ep her end ev ze deal, zen Ah shall do ze same for her. So, here ees her island for you to explore-hev fun on eet."

Resheph snapped his fingers and the image within the portal wavered, becoming what looked like a clearing in pitch-black woods underneath dark storm clouds that flashed lightning occasionally.

"What a charming place," Kaiba said sarcastically.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh took over for him. "All right," he said, "let's go."

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Spencer said. "I need to go get the strongest Kingrah police we've got so that we can finally put that stupid little witch behind bars where she belongs."

"All right," Pharaoh nodded. "C'mon, Kaiba, let's go."

The two of them stepped through the portal, letting it vanish behind them.

* * *

Belladonna had been sitting in her dining room, dropping various items into a cauldron that sat bubbling above a magic green fire on the table. Her dragon sat on the table beside it, dozing away while letting smoke rings out of its nose.

Suddenly, however, Belladonna perked her head up and an angry look spread across her face. "Hey, who the heck just came onto my island?" she cried aloud, waking her dragon up and making it raise its head.

Angrily, Belladonna picked up her wand which sat on the table and zapped a red spark out of it, forming an eagle-eye image of her island within a glowing circular frame. With another zap, the image zoomed down through the storm clouds and into the island's woods, centering upon a clearing where two teenage guys now stood, looking around the place.

"How'd they get here?" she cried out. "Humph-well, if they think they're going to rescue any of my beloved monstrosities, they've got another thought coming."

At that moment, she heard a crashing noise come from the top of the house. Startled, she dashed out of the dining room and all the way up to the attic, with her dragon flying right behind her.

There, Belladonna found that the window had been smashed open and her four newest little monstrosities were gone. Angrily, she ran to the window and looked down to see that four shadowy beings were dashing into the dark woods and out of sight.

"Yeah, that's right, run you little brats," Belladonna whispered, "but sooner or later you're going to realize that you four are my precious pets for life..."


	4. Chapter Three: My Monstrous Friends

Chapter Three: My Monstrous Friends

The two remaining heroes had started walking through the darkened woods, with Kaiba lighting up the way with an orb of white lightning on his pointed index finger.

"Excuse me, but why are we walking through these woods if we have no idea where we should be going?" Kaiba asked Pharaoh.

"Perhaps we don't, but it certainly wouldn't be better for us if we just sat where we arrived and waited for something evil to come," the Pharaoh replied.

Suddenly, the two heard what sounded like a wolf howling somewhere further off on the island.

"Of course not, especially when it's doing so all on its own," Kaiba said sarcastically.

Something dashed right by them in the shadows of the trees. Pharaoh quickly shot out a force field around the two and yelled out, "Who's out there?"

There was no response. The two waited for a few more moments, listening closely.

Another something crashed right behind them, this one with slow, heavy footsteps that practically slammed onto the ground. The two turned and waited, but again, nothing came out of the woods.

Finally, the sound of something growling came from the direction of the first crashing thing. The two whipped around again to stare directly into glowing yellow eyes that came from the shadows of the forest.

"Listen, whatever freak you are," Kaiba said to the eyes, "if you're trying to scare us just by growling at us, it's not going to work."

The growling stopped. Then, to both Pharaoh and Kaiba's shock, a very familiar voice from the eyes: "Yeah, I guess you're right-notin' could scare you when ya have ta look at dat face in de mirror 24/7."

The thing stepped out of the shadows into the light of Kaiba's electricity. "Joey?" Pharaoh cried, putting his force field down.

"Yeah, it's me-an Kaiba, if you make any of dose stupid dog jokes, I swear ta God dat I'll bite you," Joey replied. While his blond hair and clothing had remained intact, deep brown fur had grown all over his skin, his ears had become long and pointed, claws and fangs had appeared on his hands and in his teeth, and his eyes had turned a bright, glowing yellow.

"Joey!" another familiar voice cried out. Téa stepped out of the woods behind him. Her skin had turned completely pale and her eyes were a deep red. Her clothing had changed into a dark blue tube top, black mini-shorts, black knee socks, and dark blue strapped shoes, with a black cape fastened with a black bat clip around her neck. When she spoke, she revealed a pair of glistening fangs in her mouth. She looked at the other two and said, "Sorry that we didn't respond to you, but we didn't want to scare you too much."

"Belladonna did this to you, didn't she," Pharaoh said, staring in horror at his transformed friends.

"If you mean dat black-eyed witch wit wavin' dat stupid little stick around, den yes," Joey replied. He looked down angrily at his furry, clawed hands and cried, "Look at me, man! I'm a freak!"

"I dunno, Joey…considering how you looked before, that might be an improvement," another voice said from behind Pharaoh and Kaiba.

The two turned around to see that Tristan had stepped out of the woods. His clothing had been turned into rags covered in many multi-colored patches. Stitches had appeared which held the top of his head to the rest of it, and his hands to his arms. Two silver electrodes stuck out of either side of his neck, giving him the appearance of a Frankenstein monster.

"Yeah, well, the same could be said for you, man," Joey snapped back at him.

Finally, Bakura floated out of the darkness of the forest. His entire body had become transparent and glowed slightly with a white light. Ghostly chains had been wrapped around his neck and hung all the way down to his feet, acting as a strange boa of sorts. "I realize my power brings me quite close to ghosts, but this is a tad bit ridiculous," he said.

"So, uh, how did you two get ta dis place?" Joey asked, scratching behind one of his furry ears.

"Resheph let us into it," the Pharaoh replied. "He's the one who sent Belladonna after us in the first place."

"How come you two avoided getting transformed?" Tristan asked.

"Because I knew better than to go up to mysterious fortune tellers," Kaiba replied.

"Wait-you saw us from your company?!" Joey cried out.

"Yes," Kaiba replied.

Both Téa and Pharaoh quickly held Joey back from attacking Kaiba. "LEMME AT DAT SPOILED BRAT!" he yelled out, snarling and growling like a dog.

"Down, boy, down," Kaiba smiled sweetly at him.

Finally, Joey let out a loud, angry howl. Once he stopped, the sound of another howl was suddenly heard coming from further in the woods.

The others turned and looked in the howl's direction. "Um, what was dat?" Joey asked.

"Maybe that was just an echo," Tristan suggested.

From the darkness of the woods, a dozen yellow and red eyes suddenly gleamed out like large fireflies from all around them. The sounds of snarls, howls, squeaking bats, and rattling chains resounded throughout the entire clearing.

"Then again…" Tristan squeaked out.


	5. Chapter Four: When Monsters Attack

Chapter Four: When Monsters Attack

The teens crowded close together as various monsters wearing badly torn clothing stepped out of the darkness towards them. Werewolves, phantoms, vampires, and Frankenstein monsters completely surrounded the teens, snarling, growling, and licking their lips at the sight of the newfound 'snack'.

"These must be the others that Belladonna has transformed over the years," Pharaoh said.

"Look at their clothes," Téa murmured, noticing that some of them wore long ball gowns or jackets and britches from the late seventeenth century. "Some of them must have been here hundreds of years…"

"Well, that explains why they're acting so hostile…" Bakura said. "After that long of a time, I suppose one would just give in to their monstrous instincts…"

"All of dat's nice, but anybody got any ideas on how ta beat dem?" Joey asked.

The Pharaoh shot out his hand and put up a force field around them. Angrily, the monsters pounded against the walls of the field, snapping their teeth and baring their fangs at the teens.

"Yes, that's perfect-let's just hide in here; that'll definitely make those freaks go away," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Okay, if you're so smart, what's your big idea of defeatin' dem?" Joey snapped at him.

"You're the monster; you go out and send your brethren away," Kaiba snapped back.

Joey smiled sweetly at him. "I've got a better idea; I'll make you a monstrous freak, AND YOU CAN SEND DEM AWAY!" He bared his fangs out at Kaiba.

Tristan quickly held him back. "Man, don't make this situation worse than it already is," he said.

"Wait a moment," Pharaoh said, "perhaps Kaiba is right."

The others stared at him. "What kind of sick joke is dat?!" Joey yelled out.

"I'm serious," the Pharaoh replied. "The only way to truly get rid of these monstrosities could be to fight monster with monster. And like Tristan said, we wouldn't want to risk making this situation much worse, so it might not be in our best interest to send the non-transformed among us out to them."

"And we wouldn't really want to use any magic powers to hurt them," Téa added. "These are just transformed normal people, after all…"

At that moment, one of the werewolves jumped onto the top of the force field and started slashing at it furiously with it claws.

"Right. They are absolutely no threat to us whatsoever." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Joey took a deep breath. "Awright, den…" He held up his claws, bared his fangs, and yelled out, "Come and get me, ya furry freaks!"

He jumped out of the force field's protection and directly into the center of the crowd. A few other werewolves attempted to jump onto him, but he slashed at them with his claws and ducked to avoid their sharp fangs when they aimed them at him.

Tristan stormed out and into the crowd of other Frankenstein-like creatures. Although some of them were pretty strong, he had the advantage of being an experienced street brawler, and soon he was easily beating the monsters down and avoiding nearly every punch they threw at him.

Téa stared in horror as the vampires gathered around her, bearing out their sharp fangs. "Okay, Téa, think…how do you fight vampire with vampire…" she murmured to herself.

Noticing her plight, Joey yelled out to her as he socked another werewolf in the face, "Ey, Téa! Can't vampires turn inta bats?"

Realization dawned onto her face. "Right!" she cried out with delight. She shut her eyes and drew her cape up around her so that it covered her entire body.

Suddenly, she transformed into a swarm of large, black bats with razor sharp fangs. The bats swooped up into the air and directly into the crowd of vampires, flapping their wings right into their faces and preventing the vampires from doing a thing but trying to swat them away.

Finally, the bats all flew up and knocked against the vampires' heads in one fell swoop, knocking them out cold and making them fall to the ground.

Bakura watched as the other phantoms floated all around him, letting out eerie moans and wails that echoed throughout the clearing. One of them yanked up their chains and whipped them out at Bakura.

"OW!" he screamed out as the heavy metal thrashed him in the back.

The phantom let out a wail-like laugh of mirth and raised its chain up again.

Bakura, however, was ready for him this time. Right when it came down, he whipped around, grabbed its end, and yanked the phantom up into the air. It wailed in horror as Bakura spun it around, letting it smash directly into the other phantoms and forcing them into a state of unconsciousness.

Once they were all out, Bakura let the chain go and the final phantom crashed down to the ground.

The Pharaoh let the force field vanish and looked around at the piles of unconscious monsters surrounding them. He nodded in approval and said to the others, "Excellent work, you guys."

At that moment, a light-filled portal appeared on the far end of the clearing. The teens turned and watched as Spencer walked out of the portal, followed by a dark-haired young man wearing a long black trench coat, men's shirt, and jeans, and a petite redhead wearing a red leather duster, white blouse, and black jeans. Both of them had gold badges pinned onto their belts which read _Kingrah Police Department._

"Hey, _amigos mí-_" Spencer stopped mid-sentence and stared at the pile of monsters at his feet. "My gods, did you just take all of these guys down?" he cried out.

"That they did," the Pharaoh said, indicating his monstrous friends.

Spencer stared around at their transformed selves and shook his head. "You six never cease to amaze," he smiled. He turned and indicated the two people behind him. "Everyone, this is Eli and Liv, the chiefs of the Kingrah Police and the most powerful officers in existence at this moment."

Eli gave them a nod of greeting and Liv said, "Nice to meet you, heroes."

"These two are the ones that have been in charge of Belladonna's case for some time," Spencer continued.

Eli looked around at the monsters and said, "Believe it or not, this is only a handful of the people Belladonna has taken over the years. Extensive portal tracking has revealed that she's gone to dozens of worlds and kidnapped hundreds of poor souls, mostly from the streets since they wouldn't be likely to be missed, to transform into her little monstrosities."

"Those poor people," Téa murmured.

"Yes, but even with this great stride towards getting her, it's unlikely that we shall be able to transform them back, wipe their minds of this atrocity, and send them back to their own times and home worlds," Liv said.

"WHAT?!" Joey cried out. "I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK LIKE DIS FOR LIFE!"

"Of course not, but there are only two ways to reverse a witch's magic," she replied. "One is by getting the witch to do so herself, and considering how angered she'll be by this turn of events, the chances of that occurring are highly unlikely. The other is by nullifying her powers entirely."

"Nullifying?" the Pharaoh repeated.

"Rendering her powers completely useless," Eli explained. "Normally that could be achieved by casting a magic stripping spell on one, but as I'm sure his majesty has explained, magical powers are useless here."

The Pharaoh didn't reply. A plan was slowly forming in his mind.

"I know that look, man," Spencer said to him. "What are you thinking?"

The Pharaoh looked at him and said, "Spencer, you said that once someone is transformed into a monstrosity, their special abilities are rendered completely useless, but does that by chance apply to magical powers as well?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Yes…yes it does…"

"I'm guessin' you have a plan, man," Joey said.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Most definitely."


	6. Chapter Five: Right Back At 'Cha

Chapter Five: Right Back at 'Cha

Belladonna was casually fixing up some more potions in her dining room in the cauldron above the green fire, with the baby dragon sleeping right beside it. Right when she was carefully trying to pour only one eye of newt out of a bottle filled with them, the bell at her mansion's door resounded throughout the house. She looked up and accidentally dropped two eyes in, causing the potion to burst up and emit a cloud of black smoke. Her little dragon jumped and flew off of the table.

"Oh, great," Belladonna grumbled. She angrily slammed the bottle onto her table, grabbed her wand, and exited the dining room.

Belladonna walked down a hallway and turned into a rather large, musty living room. Red and black armchairs sat in the corners. Shelves of books about black magic spells and potions aligned the entire room, giving it the appearance of a creepy library. The only uncovered spaces were two windows looking out to the front and over the rest of the island, and a black wooden doorway flanked on either side by two gargoyle statues.

Belladonna yanked the door open and found three of her new monstrosities, the werewolf, phantom, and vampire, standing in front of it.

She put one hand on her hip and glared at the transformed teens. "Hmmph! What do you have to say for yourselves for running away from me like that?"

The werewolf lowered his head in shame. "We're sorry, miss witch," he said. "We were tryin' ta get offa dis island, 'cause we wanted ta go back ta our old lives."

"But then we met up with some of your other monstrosities…they've been here for eons…no one has ever been able to escape…" the vampire murmured.

"We realized, then, that our attempts were quite futile on our part," the phantom said. "So, we wanted to come back and apologize for our atrocious behavior towards you…"

"I see," Belladonna said, folding her arms. "And what exactly, may I ask, will convince me that you monstrosities will fully subject yourselves to my reign?"

"We thought you'd have a hard time believing us," the vampire said.

"So, to prove our loyalty to you, we brought you a little gift," the phantom concluded.

The three parted to reveal her new Frankenstein monster standing behind them, carrying the two humans who'd gotten onto her island under one arm each. The teens had been knocked unconscious and simply lay where they were like rag dolls.

"They somehow were able to come here and tried to rescue us," he said, "but we knew that was an impossibility, so we figured it'd be better if they just had the same fate as the rest of us. Then we could all be together, at least."

Belladonna stared at the two knocked-out teens, then clapped her hands together with delight. "Aw, you brought me some more future monstrosities? That's so sweet!" she cried. She moved away from the door and motioned for the others to enter. "Come in, come in!"

The monstrosities walked into the place, letting Belladonna shut the door behind them. "You just set those little humans on the floor there, and stand back while I take care of the rest."

The Frankenstein monster placed the two onto the floor and propped them up by having them sit back-to-back with one another.

"All righty then," Belladonna said. She waved her wand around in the air a little bit and pointed it out at the teens. "Let's do this!"

_Shifting, twisting, transforming,_

_Turning away from humanities,_

_Fangs, claws, see-through, paws,_

_Create now my new monstrosities!_

"NOW!" Joey yelled.

Right when the ray of red light shot out of Belladonna's wand, the Pharaoh snapped his eyes open and held out his hand, forming a force field around him and Kaiba. The magic bounced off of the field and went soaring back into Belladonna's chest.

Belladonna gasped and choked as she felt her own magic spread throughout her, working itself on transforming her. Her wand dropped out of her hand and shattered into tiny pieces which vanished in mid-air.

She dropped down to her knees and looked up at the six teenagers. "You…you…" she cried out.

"Brats, jerks, pests-we've heard it all before," Joey said.

The four transformed teens glowed with red light. Slowly, their fur, claws, fangs, and transparency vanished. Once the light had faded away, they were completely human once more.

Joey looked down at his fur-free hands and said happily, "Now dat's more like it!"

Bakura dropped down to the floor and landed on his behind. "Ouch," he cried out, rubbing the spot where he'd landed. "Perhaps the transformation shouldn't have occurred that quickly…"

Through the windows, the heroes could see the fog slowly disappear and the storm clouds disperse from their formerly eternal place above the island, allowing the sun to shine down brightly on the place. The Pharaoh pulled opened the door and the teens listened as they heard the sounds of gasps, cheering, and laughter resounding throughout the island from the formerly transformed residents that had returned to their human forms.

Spencer, Eli, and Liv, who had been waiting on the roof for the teens to carry out their plan, now floated down and onto the ground in front of them. "Something tells me you guys saved the day again," Spencer grinned.

"Incredible," Eli breathed out as he listened to the ecstatic cheers from below.

"His majesty was right," Liv smiled, "you teens are amazing."

Joey blushed and gave a mock stretch which showed off his biceps. "It was nothing, really," he said.

Tristan stared at his arms and said, "Yeah, you're right-it's completely nothing."

Joey whipped around and yelled, "WHY YOU-"

"No…" a low, growling voice suddenly said.

The teens turned and saw that Belladonna was still on her knees, staring at the ground and shaking with rage. She'd become a strange combination of all four of her monstrosities: her arms, legs, and feet were covered entirely in fur, her hat had fallen off of her head and revealed pointed dog-like ears, electrodes stuck out of her neck, and her clothing had become patched-up rags, a vampire cape, and phantom chains wrapped tightly around her neck. When she looked up at them, she revealed that her eyes became yellow and fangs glistened in her mouth. "This island is mine…" she snarled at them, "AND YOU LITTLE TWERPS CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"Twerps! Dat's a new one!" Joey cried.

"Sorry, Belladonna, but your reign over this island has ended," Pharaoh said.

Belladonna stood up and bared her fangs at the heroes. "Yeah? And how exactly are you going to stop me now?"

The Pharaoh smiled and let his outline glow with blue magic. Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura glowed with their own respective shades of magic, and Kaiba released the Blue Eyes essence from its stone, allowing it to flow through him and transform him into a human/Blue Eyes hybrid.

"We'll stop you like we always have," the Pharaoh replied. "As heroes."


	7. Chapter Six: Down with the Beast

Chapter Six: Down with the Beast

Belladonna lunged at the heroes, her mouth open wide and her claws out and ready to slash.

The Pharaoh quickly held out his hand and put up another force field which Belladonna bounced right off of. She flew back and thudded onto the ground.

The little dragon had watched in horror as its mistress transformed and now stared down angrily at her injured, monstrous self. It looked up and let out its mightiest roar at them, which could have been compared to the sound of a baby lion growling.

The heroes stared at it. Kaiba stepped forward, faced the dragon directly-and let out a loud, Blue Eyes roar which made the entire house shake.

The little black dragon whimpered and quickly flew out of the house.

"Dat was…sad," Joey commented.

Belladonna angrily jumped up and grabbed at her chains. She spun them around in the air and lashed them out at the kids.

Joey quickly shifted his arm into a pointed silver spear and hooked it into one of the links of the chain. Belladonna stared in shock, then yanked back at the chain, and the two commenced in a tug of war.

Finally, when Belladonna gave one last, hard tug, Tristan conjured up two hands right behind her shoulders. Joey let go of the chain and the combined forces of her still pulling and the hands yanking her downwards made Belladonna crash hard onto the floor.

As an extra precaution, the hands pulled the chains right off of her neck and floated over to Tristan. He took them in his own hands and the regenerated ones vanished.

Belladonna angrily sat up and snarled. She pulled her cape up around her and transformed into dozens of large, angry bats. The bats swarmed around them and the teens wildly swatted at them and tried to avoid a bite from their tiny fangs.

"EY! GET AWAY FROM US, YA STUPID BATS!" Joey yelled.

After swatting away so many bats, Téa finally got an idea. She took a deep breath and let out a high-pitched banshee scream.

The bats squeaked in horror and started flying around wildly, smacking into one another and crashing onto the ground. Slowly, they came together in one heap and transformed back into the horrifically monstrous Belladonna.

Belladonna rubbed her furry ears, muttering, "God, that was loud…" With her eyes shut, she took a step forward towards the teens and her foot landed right in the sunlight that shone through the windows.

Her foot suddenly started emitting a small stream of smoke. She screamed out in horror and pulled it back, yelling, "IT BURNS!"

"What de heck-" Joey said.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened. "She's part vampire…she can't be in the sunlight!" He quickly focused within him and, in the blink of an eye, vanished.

Once Belladonna had stopped hopping up and down, clutching her burning foot in her hands, she looked around at the heroes and asked, "Wait…where'd one of you go?"

Suddenly, she felt something shove her down into the sunlight. Her entire body started emitting smoke streams. She screamed and tried to get up, but the Pharaoh reappeared in front of her and created a translucent force field which trapped her in the sun.

The teens stared in shock (except for Téa, who had to look away from being freaked-out) as small, burning cracks started to form in Belladonna's body where the sunlight hit it. She tried to curl herself into a ball and hide, but no matter what she did, the sun still got to her in the force field.

Finally, with one last scream, Belladonna's body imploded, forcing the Pharaoh to slightly expand his force field in order to contain the blast. Once it had ended, he took the force field down so that the smoke could dissipate a little. Upon clearing, the heroes could see that the only things that remained of Belladonna were a few torn shreds of clothing that fluttered onto the ground and a charred circle in the floor.

Spencer and the chiefs of Kingrah Police walked inside of the house. The entire time they'd been observing the teenagers battle with Belladonna from the front door. Eli and Liv stared at the six in awe and shock.

"See, you guys? Just like I told you," Spencer grinned. "These six are some of the most impressive heroes you will ever meet."


	8. Epilogue: Next Time

Epilogue: Next Time

Eli and Liv stepped forward to the other-dimensional heroes and started warmly shaking their hands. "Thank you for your efforts," Eli said. "You've helped to rid our world and many other worlds as well of one of their most dangerous criminals."

"We must confess, although Spencer has raved about your brave and powerful acts, we had some doubt about what other-dimensional humans could do, but we are fully impressed." Liv smiled as she looked around at them. "I shall look forward to working with all of you in the future."

Joey and Tristan's faces turned slightly red when her pretty brown eyes fell on theirs.

"Now then," Eli said, "we must go and round up the freed people so that they can be returned to their proper time periods and stripped of the memory of this horror." He and Liv bowed down to the heroes and walked out of the house. The teens watched as they jumped into the air and soared down towards the forest to begin their hunt.

"And you guys should be going home too, I suspect," Spencer said. He zapped up a custom portal box and placed it onto the ground. One zap into its opening, and a portal formed which led directly into the abandoned warehouse.

"Yes, please," Joey said. "I wanna get outta here and never hafta be reminded of bein' turned inta some hairy, dog-like freak again."

Tristan looked up and down at Joey and said with fake shock, "When did you turn back to normal?"

The two ran through the portal, Tristan laughing and Joey snarling and with his arms stretched in front of him, ready to grab Tristan and beat him. The others sighed as they, too, stepped through the portal after them. Once they had re-entered their own world, the portal shrank down and vanished back into the box.

* * *

From Resheph's castle, Resheph, Susiros, and their two flunkies Styx and Nox knelt down by a small, round pool in a dark place off to the side of the throne room which had been enchanted so that it could see almost everything that went on in the Dimension of the Gods. They'd been watching the heroes the entire time that they'd been on Belladonna's island, and now observed as Spencer picked up the custom portal box they'd just gone through, zapped it away, and walked out of Belladonna's mansion to assist Eli and Liv in their efforts.

"Wonderful," Resheph snapped. He splashed angrily at the pool's image, sending water up into the other three's faces. "We send ze leetle brats out to ze island so zat all ev zem ken be transformed eento monsters, and eenstead, not onlee do ze get zeir friends back to normal, but ze set everybody else en ze island free! Eet ees ridiculous!"

"Well, it was a valiant effort on your part to stop them, master," Styx said.

"And remember master, there's always going to be a next time," Nox said.

"You two stop tryeeng to kees up to me," Resheph snapped at them, letting his eyes glow with black magic.

They shrieked with terror and quickly got down into their knees, blurting out rapid apologies: "Sorry, master." "Won't happen again, master." "Didn't mean to offend you, master."

Resheph rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop eet. You two are acteeng patheteec." He gave a small, nasty smile. "Steel, you're right, Nox…zere weel be a next time…end sooner or later, perhaps, zere won't hev to be one we'll need to use aneemore…"


End file.
